i told you we will meet again
by kartheen
Summary: what if ravenpaw never left thunderclan What if bluestar still had faith in starclan and if dustpelt always loved his brother


"WAKE UP RAVENFUR" Fireheart hissed into Ravenfurs ears as he jumped awake. "calm down bluestar wants to see us" Fireheart mewed as he padded out the warriors den. Ravenfur cleaned his paw and padded out the had been a moon since tigerstars ambition took over him and nearly killed bluestar.

"here" Ravenflight called as Fireheart and Graystripe sat outside bluestars den "finally i could have eaten the whole fresh-kill pile and you still wouldn't have shown up" graystripe mewed as his tail flicked with amusment "come on" Fireheart hisses as he bounded into the leaders den followed by graystripe and ravenfur. "hi bluestar" graystripe dipped his head in greeting "welcome graystripe" the grey she-cat mewed "crookedstar has threatened to take territory from thunderclan i have no choice but to fight for the territory"bluestar got to her paws "i would like you three to lead the raiding party and i will stay behind with the rest of the clan" she padded out her den followed by the warriors "we won't let you down bluestar" Fireheart raced of with graystripe "ravenfur i would like you to take sandstorm and dustpelt" bluestar hissed Ravenfur flicked his tail and raced of to find sandstorm and dustpelt sharing a blackbird. Dustpelt suddenly saw his brother and got to his paws "hi" he licked ravenfurs ears "hi bluestar asked if you two can join a raiding party to get sunningrocks back from riverclan" ravenfur sat next to sandstorm. Dustpelts eyes widened "and fireheart will lead after all he is the thunderclan deputy" Dustpelt hissed but when he met sandstorms and ravenfurs eyes he slowly sat down "when do we leave" he mewed "whenever fireheart says" Ravenfur jumped right out of his paws when he heard firehearts voice calling them.

"are you ready" Fireheart yowled as Mousefur,Whitestorm,Longtail, Ashpaw, Cloudpaw and Brightpaw joined Fireheart and Graystripe. All the cats yowled in agrement as they raced out the camo entrance and down the ravine. Ravenfur and Dustpelt where padding along side by side "you know you where always jumpy when you where a kit" Dustpelt let out a mrrow of laughter "well im not now" the black tom hissed at the brown tabby "of course not fuzzypelt and robinwing will be proud of you" Dustpelt meowed "if only they where" ravenfur mewed but as Dustpelt was abot to protest Fireheart called to the patrol "keep quiet i hear a patrol near sunning rocks" he hissed as the patrol got into a sneeking position as they made there way near sunningrocks.

A gray warrior sat on sunningrocks as the riverclan patrol put there scent marks at sunningrocks "MISTYFOOT" heavypaw bounded over to the mist gray she-cat "whats up heavypaw" mistyfoot jumped over to the apprentice "Thunderclan cats are here a whole group of them there about to attack" she yowled "go back to camp and tell crookedstar i will tell the patrol to hold them back until they get here" mistyfoot meowed at the apprentice "LOUDBELLY" mistyfoot called as a dark brown tom bounded over to her "whats wrong mistyfoot" loudbelly hissed as mistyfoot told her about the thunderclan cats "i knew they would be hear dont worry mistyfoot we will hold them back" he put his tail on her shoulder "lets go" mistyfoot called to the patrol as they got nearer the thunderclan cats

Fireheart ears pricked as he heard footsteps "THUNDERCLAN ATTACK" he yowled as the cats raced into battle leaving Ravenfur, Dustpelt and Sandstorm "no matter what we will make this out alive" Dustpelt mewed as he bounded of to help Ashpaw as a dark grey she-cat had him pinned to the ground. Sandstorms hears twitched "FIREHEART LEOPARDFUR AND THE REST OF THE CATS ARE HERE" she yowled to her mate he nodded and ran at the riverclan deputy claws unsheathed Sandstorm ran at a tortoise shell cat that was attacking cloudpaw. Ravenfur sighed as he ran at mistyfoot. Fireheart and Leopardstar circled each other "this is thunderclan territory" Fireheart hissed ears flatterned "not when i have finished with you" she yowled as she lundged at the tom. Fireheart dodged swiftly he then clawed leopardfurs flank as she stumbled on her side.

Ravenfur clawed Mistyfoots eyes even though she was bigger than him he was faster as Mistyfoot went in for a bite Ravenfur dodged fastly but got bit by stonefur instead who was fighting whitestorm "YOU HURT THAT WARRIOR AND HAVE YOUR FUR TORN OF"whitestorm threatened the gray tom. Stonefur only shrugged and pounced on Ravenfur he yowled in pain as Ravenfur claws his underbelly Whitestorm and Mistyfoot pounced on each other and fought each other. Dustpelt looked up from fighting shadepelt he saw Stonefur looking over a black warrior Dustpelts eyes widened in fear and anger as he ran at stonefur and pounced on him as stonefur tried to gasp for air but it was to late "RIVERCLAN FALL BACK" leopardfurs fur was scratched by firehearts claws. All the riverclan cats ran back to there territory "good job thunderclan" fireheart praised the clan but Dustpelt broke the silence "RAVENFUR" he yowled as Fireheart, Graystripe and the rest the warriors bounded over to the tabby who was sat beside a black tom "NO "fireheart stepped back in fright as Graystripe stepped forward and dug his nose into his fur "wake up RAVENFUR" he yowled Sandstorm looked at the shocked fireheart "RAVENFUR" Dustpelts yowl brought mistyfoot, Stonefur and Leopardfur over to the cats. When Mistyfoot saw Ravenfur she instently looked at stonefur who swam across the river Whitestorm turned around to see the two she-cats he growled and chased them out of the territory "GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU FOX DUNG CATS" he yowled Fireheart had never seen him so mad before "Dustpelt... this cough itsn't the .. end" ravenfur croacked as he took his last breath and closed his eyes to join starclan

Dustpelt and Whitestorm carried Ravenfur back to camp when Bluestar saw them her eyes widened "what happened" she demanded fireheart but it was whitestorm who told her "we will keep a vigil for ravenfur tonight" Bluestar mewed as she bent her head down to share tounges with ravenfur "dont leave me brother" Dustpelt cried as he padded into his den after he shared tounges with his brother he closed his eyes and fell asleep

HE woke up to find himself in a forest like starclan he saw some stars in the distance as he raced to find out what it was he saw ot was a starclan cat not just any starclan cat it was robinwing, fuzzypelt and ravenfur "we have come to visit you" fuzzypelt mewed "so im not dead" robinwing shook her head "no" Dustpelt looked at his brother "why did you have to go who killed you" he asked "it was starclans choice to let me hunt here and stonefur killed me" he mewed "dont worry i will avenge your death one day" he yowled but then the stars where fading and the forest was dissapearing "NO DONT GO" he yowled "umm im not going" sandstorm mewed as Dustpelt got up "come on if your going to join us for ravenfurs vigil oh are you ok you where mewing in your sleep like fireheart" she meowed "no im fine" he looked away from the pale ginger she-cat "ok come on" she raced over to the group that was sitting in vigil for ravenfur.

Blood was everywhere as the badges got into the thunderclan camp and attacked the Dustpelt jumped on one of the badges but was thrown of it then it used its massive black paw and slashed its claws into Dustpelts neck he gasped for air but closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

He woke up and saw some starclan cats looking at him as his eyes came into vision he saw his friend Whitestorm and his family Fuzzypelt, Robinwing,Longtail, Brindleface,Frostfur and ferncloud he instently got up and they touched noses "i love you ferncloud" Dustpelt mewed "i love you to" ferncloud returned the comment Dustpelt looked around to see the one he lost along time ago "RAVENFUR" he yowled as Dustpelt ran over to him "DUSTPELT" they both ran into each other and touched noses "i told you we will meet again" he mewed as the starclan cats called Dustpelts name as bluestar walked over to them "welcome to starclan" she yowled at them Ravenfur and Dustpelt watched the thunderclan cats curl up in there nests and fall asleep. As there tails touch there fur glowed up and the moon shone in the sky


End file.
